


Forgiven

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Begging, Day 2: Begging, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, Jeremy likes Kol, Kinktober 2018, Kol has feelings, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Jeremy turned his head away, “Kol.” He whined.“Yes.” He whispered placing a soft kiss on the man’s cheek.“More.” Jeremy groaned out as his hips tried to change the rhythm again. But Kol pulled his hand away.“Kol.” Jeremy said glaring at him, not that the flushed look on his face was in anyway intimidating.Kol raised his brow, and waited.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> For my Better Days Series. Here is a random bit of Jeremy/Kol.

 

 

Kol's eyes followed the young human as he reached over a nearby table, picking up the dirty dishes left behind by an elderly couple. It took a moment but young man stiffened, probably feeling someone watching him, and turned to face towards Kol.

The vampire just gave Jeremy a smirk and kept watching him. 

The human look unsure about what to do. He looked at Kol and then around. Kol was sure he was searching for some of his friends. But none of them were here. Kol had checked before he sat down.

When someone shouted at Jeremy to get back to work the human was forced turn away. Not that it stopped him from keeping his eyes on Kol as much as he could.

Every time Kol, found Jeremy looking at him he gave him a smile. It seemed to frustrate and piss off the young man, because by the time an hour passed. Jeremy looked close to storming over and yelling at Kol.

Kol understood why Jeremy was unhappy with him. They hadn’t talked since either of them had come back from Denver.  

At first, he had tired to pretend it didn’t bother him. Having Jeremy mad at him. It shouldn’t have bothered him. But somehow, he had let himself grow attached to the bloody human, while they were at school. Now he missed him. But he didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t something he did, getting attached. Caring about what a human felt.

He had finally asked Elijah for advice. His brother had been surprised but when he saw he was serious he told him point blank, that he needed to talk to Jeremy, to apologize and tell him how he truly felt.

He had thrown a glass at his brother’s head for that. But now here was sitting at the Grill trying to figure out how to approach Jeremy.

When Jeremy’s shift was about over, Kol slipped outside and waited.

It didn’t take long before Jeremy walked out. The younger man was tense and Kol could see him trying to keep an eye on the area around him. Kol had to give the human credit but still he was to fast for Jeremy to be able to track. So, when Jeremy turned on to a side street, empty of others. Kol sped over grabbed him and raced them off into the nearby woods.

Jeremy grunted from the grab but didn’t cry out of yell. Not even when they stopped and Kol left him standing in the woods.

“What the hell?” Jeremy demanded. Crossing his arms over his chest. The kid tried to look tough and confidence but Kol could smell his fear, and hear just how fast his heart was beating.

“Relax, darling, I’m not going to hurt you.”

He heard the human’s heart skip, and he knew that there was still something there. A relief he hadn’t expected washed over him.

“I just wanted a word.” He whispered, as he moved closer.

He saw Jeremy shutter, but the human held his ground. Even as Kol moved with in his reach.

“No.” The human growled out.

“No?” He asked stopping his steps.

“You don’t get to flirt with me.” Jeremy yelled, “You don’t get to act like that. Not after it was all just some twisted game to you and your siblings.”

He moved before he thought about it, Grabbing Jeremy by the waist and slamming him into a tree. He held him close and placed his mouth just about the human’s ear.

“It wasn’t a game.” He whispered. He wanted to kiss him, show him it wasn’t a game but he knew that was the right move. So, he placed his head against Jeremy’s shoulder. “It wasn’t a game.” He whispered again.

He heard Jeremy’s breath hitch. But wasn’t sure if it was from the way they were pressed against each other or the words he had whispered.

They stayed like that for a while. Jeremy’s hand’s eventually finding their way to Kol’s waist. Then he felt the human push. It was gentle. More of a please move then a demand for him to get off. So, he pulled back, wanted to whimper when Jeremy’s hands pulled away.

“Kol,” the human started, “I don’t…” A deep breath. “I want to believe you.”

He felt himself shift, “But?” He asked already knowing the answer.

“But you lied to me. How do I know you’re not doing it again?” Jeremy said, leaning back against the tree, dropping his head so he didn’t have to look at Kol.

“I lied to you before I met you.” He purposely invaded his human’s space. “ I hadn’t planned on liking you or entering a relationship. Klaus told me to watch you. Nothing else. But, I was drawn to you. I figured what harm in talking to you.” He grabbed Jeremy’s chin, bring his head up so he had to look at him. “Then it just spiraled. And I liked you. You were so relaxed around me, you trusted me. Something I have never had before. I knew it would end when you found out, but I couldn’t make myself back off. I’m sorry.” Jeremy had tears in his eyes. And then he surged forwards and captured Kol’s lips.

Kol let himself moan at the feel of the human again. The warmth that radiated from him, not just from his body but from the care and affection. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy and pulled him closer. He needed more. He needed to feel Jeremy again. Feel his heated breath and naked skin. Feel the way Jeremy begged under him. Fuck, he missed that.

“Can I take you home?” He asked, when he could finally pull away.

“Yes.” Jeremy moaned looking up at him.

Kol smiled and held him tight, then speed them home.

He didn’t bother stopping to tell his brothers and sister, what was happened. They would hear some of it and he knew Elijah would tell Klaus and Rebekah Jeremy was off limits.

When they reached his room, he tossed his human onto the bed. He watched as Jeremy took a second to take the room in then the human reached up and pulled him off his feet and on top of him.

“Fuck.” One of the cursed as they’re lips met again.  

Kol was feeling impatience so he pulled back, “Strip.” He said, already pulling his shirt off.

Jeremy nodded and quickly reached to start removing his clothes. Kol decided it would be more fun to watch Jeremy then worry about his own, stopped and watched and Jeremy shed his clothes. It was only when the human was naked, that he seemed to realize that Kol was still half dressed.

“Hey.” Jeremy complained. But Kol, leaned in kissing him. He nipped Jeremy’s lip and felt Jeremy’s body shiver, he hummed in apparition and ran his hand down the younger man’s chest. When Jeremy’s mouth open to moan, Kol slipped his tongue inside. He ran in tongue across the top of Jeremy’s mouth at the same time as he reached down to take ahold of the man’s cock.

Jeremy’s body arched off the bed and Kol’s felt pleased with himself for that reaction. He kept at it, stroking the inside of his humans’ mouth in sync with the strokes he was giving with his hand. He could feel Jeremy struggling under him, trying to get more than the slow and steady pleasure he was getting.

Jeremy turned his head away, “Kol.” He whined.

“Yes.” He whispered placing a soft kiss on the man’s cheek.

“More.” Jeremy groaned out as his hips tried to change the rhythm again. But Kol pulled his hand away.

“Kol.” Jeremy said glaring at him, not that the flushed look on his face was in anyway intimidating.

Kol raised his brow, and waited.

With a displeased sigh, Jeremy’s body relaxed. Well as much as it could, and Kol’s happily took ahold of his lovers’ cock again and he returned to his slow pace.

Earning another displeased sigh. He watched as Jeremy bit his lip, trying to hold back what they both knew Kol was waiting for. Not that Kol was worried, Jeremy always caved and Kol could be patient when it was something he wanted.

“Please.” Jeremy begged after short time, sending a thrill straight through Kol. He really had missed this. He tightened his hand adding just a little more pressure, gaining a happy moan from Jeremy.

“Kol.” The human groaned out after a few strokes, the pressure had helped but it wasn’t enough. Kol chuckled and leaned in to kiss Jeremy again. The human happily pressed into it. It was hot and deep, demanding as Jeremy tried to use his mouth the demand what his body wanted. Kol sucked in a breath, tempted to give Jeremy what he wanted. But he wasn’t quite ready yet. So, he took his mouth away and slowly started to work it down and along Jeremy cheek and then to his throat.

The hard shudder, when through Jeremy when Kol latched on to his neck. Sucking and nipping, leaving his mark. He was a little surprised Jeremy didn’t stop him, now that he knew what Kol truly was. The show of trust had Kol, moan and picking his pace.

Not that he realized until Jeremy moaned and his body drew tense. Kol quickly pulled his hand away.

“Kol!” Jeremy shouted, when his blissful end was yanked away.

“Not yet.” Kol said smirking.

“Please.” Jeremy begged looking him in the eye. Kol felt his stomach flop and he leaned down to place a softer kiss on Jeremy’s lips before moving down his chest. He didn’t reach to grab the humans’ cock again until, he wrapped his lips around a hard nipple. He used his teeth to draw a plea from Jeremy and then took him in his hand away and this time he took a firm grip and let Jeremy set the pace.

“Fuck.” Jeremy whimpered out as his hips started thrusting. Followed by a, “Please.” That had Kol adding more pressure. With one more, “Please.” He started moving his hand in time with Jeremy. After that the human didn’t last much longer before he was coming, coating Kol’s hand.


End file.
